Epilogue
by Entity
Summary: An epilogue to the last episode of the SatAm series, and the beginning to a new chapter of the Freedom Fighters as well as the beginning of a new story.


Please e-mail the author of this story at entity@knothole.co.uk

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Epilogue  
- By Entity

The sun was setting over the horizon of Mobius, slowly being submerged by the land  
that stretched all the way to the horizon. The light began to diminish and some stars  
could be seen breaking their way through the evening sky. The fireflies had just come  
out of their hiding places and began to freely fly in the open air showing off their  
bright tails and dancing skills that gave them the beautiful and majestic look that  
people had mentioned before.

The wind gracefully blew through the trees and plants, thrashing at dismembered  
leaves and twigs. Sally's hair swayed from side to side, ever so slightly, as the wind  
manipulated its movement.

She sighed.

In front of her was the view of the now charred remains of Robotropolis. Nothing had  
remained except the dirt and gravel of the once graceful city. She closed her eyes and  
imagined the beauty that once ruled that land. She imagined all the people moving  
around the city, as busy as bee's collecting pollen for their hive. Her eyes snapped  
open as she remembered the machine that destroyed Mobotropolis and twisted it into  
a place of destruction, especially for Robotnik. That place, to be called Robotropolis.

For years she had been battling Robotnik, constantly fearing for her life, not knowing  
what the next day would bring. For almost her whole life she had been fighting  
Robotnik, fighting in the name of freedom. She was determined to stop Robotnik and  
claim back Mobius. She was the rightful heir to the Mobius throne and it was her right  
to win it back. Now she had finally won.

She and Sonic had finally defeated Robotnik in probably the most intense battle they  
had ever fought. Using the power stones, they had completely destroyed Robotnik and  
all of Robotropolis. Now it was possible to rebuild Mobotropolis and start over. She  
would be able to take back her crown, and at last be Queen Sally Elisha Acorn. But  
that wasn't going to be for a long time though. At least now she had a new beginning.  
She could finally set things straight, and put things to how they were.

Sally looked at her hands. She could still see the glow of power that she had gained  
from the use of the power stones. She had scanned herself with the aid of Nicole and,  
from the response, it seemed that this power would stay with her for a long while.  
Best estimates were around 10 years. With the energy from Sonic, the power stones  
had some how been boosted.  
"Probably from residual energy from Sonic's past power rings." Rotor had stated.  
Sally didn't mind, for now she had the same speed as Sonic. At least it would be fair  
if they ever played tag again.

Again Sally looked out towards the setting sun. It had almost completely disappeared  
now, and the night was fast smothering the land. Once again she sighed.  
"If only you could be here to enjoy the celebrations with us father." Sally closed  
her eyes, "If only." She re-opened them and pulled out a small gem from her  
waistcoat inside pocket. She cupped it in her hand as the diminishing sunlight made  
the gem sparkle with glory. A tear formed in her eye, and it fell down onto the gem  
exploding into millions of little water drops.

Sally balled up her fist and kept the gem safely secure in the middle of her palm. That  
gem was the only reminder of her father and Mobotropolis. The view of Mobotropolis  
slowly fading from her memory everyday. Her father however, would always be in  
Sally's thoughts. When she last saw her father in the void, he had given her this gem.  
"This will help you to defeat Robotnik," he said. "It will help you to recreate  
Mobotropolis." His words were absolutely true. After she had left the void entrance  
with Bunnie and Sonic, she felt depressed. She locked herself in her hut for days after  
that. She was so close to getting her father, and then he was snatched away once  
again. The gem had given her hope, it was what kept her going.

As Sally closed her eyes once again, her ears pricked up. She heard footsteps closing  
in behind her. She was about to jump up and defend herself, but the feeling of love  
filled her body and made her tingle. She knew who it was. Sally stood up and  
continued to stare at the last streaks of sun across the evening sky. She opened her  
hand and placed the gem back into her waistcoat pocket.

Two hands caressed her hips, joined at her stomach and clasped each other. Softly, the  
figure cuddled Sally.  
"You ok Sal ?" He whispered.  
"Yes Sonic," She quietly replied. "I'm fine." That was another unexpected side effect  
of the power stones. For now she and Sonic had a connection that no-one could break.  
Their minds were linked, and they knew when the other was around. They now had a  
special bond, strengthened by their love.

Sonic rested his chin on Sally's left shoulder. Sally tilted her head towards Sonic's  
and her left hand rose up to touch the side of his face. She felt safe with Sonic, she felt  
protected. Slightly, very slightly, Sally began to twist her hips around, as if to silent  
music. Sonic swayed with her.  
"C'mon Sal, I know you too well. And with this bond we now have..I know when  
you're feeling bad." Sally sighed again. That was true, he could sense her feelings and  
vice versa. Sally gave in.  
"Sonic, we have been fighting Robotnik forever."  
"I know that's true" He quipped.  
"Well, don't you feel..empty ?" Sonic stayed quiet for a few seconds. He kissed her  
neck softly.  
"What do you mean ?" He answered. Sally pulled her hand down from the side of his  
face, and joined her other hand on top of those holding her waist. She held and  
squeezed Sonic's fists lightly.  
"Well, we have finally defeated Robotnik. We can take back what is rightfully ours."  
"Yeah ? You should be happy ! I know I am." He stated.  
"I am, it's just that..by defeating Robotnik I always thought that our families would  
come back. That our parents would turn back to normal." Sonic looked back up to  
the same view that Sally could see.  
"Sal, you knew that would never happen. You even told me. Why are you so shocked  
by it all ?" It was Sally's turn to stay quiet now. After a while, she answered.  
"I don't know. Now there's no way to bring back our families. They're all gone.."  
"But you saved Mobius Sally."  
"We, Sonic. We." Sonic smiled and chuckled slightly.  
"True, we saved Mobius. But we can start over Sal, we can rebuild Mobotropolis"  
Sally thought for a while.  
"I suppose you're right, but it's still not the same without our parents." Sally had  
stopped swaying her hips now. She just lost herself into the view of the dying sun.  
"C'mon Sal, think about it. One day, in the distant future, you'll see them again. We'll  
all see our parents again." Sonic paused at that thought. He never knew his parents,  
and he probably would never see them again.

Once again, they were both quiet.

"We can start over Sal. We've been given a new opportunity, we've been given a new  
beginning." Sally didn't flinch at the sentence. She had thought about the words new  
beginning earlier, but being sub-consciously linked up, he probably didn't even know  
that he got the words out of her mind.

Sonic let go of Sally, and walked around to her left side. She turned to look at him and  
immediately they locked eyes. He took her hands and brought them up to his mouth.  
Gently he kissed Sally's hands. Sally smiled. He placed her hands to his chest and  
instinctively she spread out her hands and began to explore his smooth body.  
"Sally," Sonic began. "I love you." Sally felt the tingling sensation begin to crawl  
over her body as she replied,  
"I love you too Sonic."  
Passionately, they embraced each other in a kiss. They both locked together. Sally  
now felt like she was about to pass out. The feeling she had was the most amazing she  
had ever felt. Tingling sensations rippling through her body, wave after wave.  
Eventually, Sonic broke the lip lock.  
"Wow," Sally started. This brought a smile to Sonic's face. "I can't believe that."  
"What ?" Sonic questioned.  
"You called me Sally," A smirk appeared on Sally's face as well as Sonic's. Suddenly  
the ground started to tremble. Sonic and Sally steadied themselves and looked  
towards the sun. The last ray of light was shining from the horizon. The ground  
started to shake even harder. Sally held onto Sonic. They both held onto each other.

A sound filled the air of what sounded like a hovercraft. Just as the last ray of light  
disappeared from the horizon, a huge light filled the area around Sonic and Sally. An  
evil, high pitched laugher filled the air. Both Sonic and Sally looked up to the sight  
that greeted them. Above and in front of them was Snively in a small Hovercraft with  
an army of Swatbots behind him on more, smaller hovercrafts.  
"YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ROBOTNIK, SONIC HEDGEHOG, BUT THE  
LAST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK HAS YET TO COME !" Snively shouted.

Both Sonic and Sally looked at each other and smirked. Both looked back at Snively,  
smiling. Suddenly both Sonic and Sally's legs became a blur on the spot. Slowly they  
mounted their speed, and a glow radiated from them. Sonic began to speak.  
"Well Snively.." Sonic stopped, but Sally continued.  
"..It's time to close the book" and in the blink of an eye, they had both disappeared  
back into the forest leaving Snively in a cloud of dust.

A new chapter had been opened, the Ultimate chapter of the Freedom Fighter Saga.

The last chapter of the Freedom Fighter story to come soon...


End file.
